1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fluid delivery devices. More particularly, the invention concerns an improved apparatus for infusing medicinal agents into an ambulatory patient at specific rates over extended periods of time.
2. Discussion of the Invention
A number of different types of liquid dispensers for dispensing medicaments to ambulatory patients have been suggested. Many of the devices seek either to improve or to replace the traditional hypodermic syringe which has been the standard for delivery of liquid medicaments such as insulin solution.
Those patients that require frequent injections of the same or different amounts of medicament, find the use of the hypodermic syringe both inconvenient and unpleasant. Further, for each injection, it is necessary to first draw the injection dose into the syringe, then check the dose and, after making certain that all air has been expelled from the syringe, finally, inject the dose. This cumbersome and tedious procedure creates an unacceptable probability of debilitating complications, particularly for the elderly and the infirm.
One example of the urgent need for an improved liquid delivery device for ambulatory patients can be found in the stringent therapeutic regimens used by insulin-dependent diabetics. The therapeutic objective for diabetics is to consistently maintain blood glucose levels within a normal range. Conventional therapy involves injecting insulin by syringe several times a day, often coinciding with meals. The dose must be calculated based on glucose levels present in the blood. If the dosage is off, the bolus administered may lead to acute levels of either glucose or insulin resulting in complications, including unconsciousness or coma. Over time, high concentrations of glucose in the blood can also lead to a variety of chronic health problems, such as vision loss, kidney failure, heart disease, nerve damage, and amputations.
A recently completed study sponsored by the National Institutes of Health (NIH) investigated the effects of different therapeutic regimens on the health outcomes of insulin-dependent diabetics. This study revealed some distinct advantages in the adoption of certain therapeutic regimens. Intensive therapy that involved intensive blood glucose monitoring and more frequent administration of insulin by conventional means, for example, syringes, throughout the day saw dramatic decreases in the incidence of debilitating complications.
The NIH study also raises the question of practicality and patient adherence to an intensive therapy regimen. A bona fide improvement in insulin therapy management must focus on the facilitation of patient comfort and convenience as well as dosage and administration schemes. Basal rate delivery of insulin by means of a convenient and reliable delivery device over an extended period of time represents one means of improving insulin management. Basal rate delivery involves the delivery of very small volumes of fluid (for example, 0.5-3 mL. depending on body mass) over comparatively long periods of time (18-24) hours). As will be appreciated from the discussion which follows, the apparatus of the present invention is uniquely suited to provide precise fluid delivery management at a low cost in those cases where a variety of precise dosage schemes are of utmost importance.
With regard to the prior art, one of the most versatile and unique fluid delivery apparatus developed in recent years is that developed by one of the present inventors and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,820. The components of this novel fluid delivery apparatus generally include: a base assembly, an elastomeric membrane serving as a stored energy means, fluid flow channels for filling and delivery, flow control means, a cover, and an ullage which comprises a part of the base assembly. The ullage in these devices, that is the amount of the fluid reservoir or chamber that is not filled by fluid, is provided in the form of a semi-rigid structure having flow channels leading from the top of the structure through the base to inlet or outlet ports of the device. Since the inventions described herein represent improvements over those described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,820 this patent is hereby incorporated by reference as though fully set forth herein.
In the rigid ullage configuration described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,820, wherein the ullage means is more fully described, the stored energy means of the device must be superimposed over the ullage to form the fluid-containing portion of the reservoir from which fluids are expelled at a controlled rate by the elastomeric membrane of the stored energy means tending to return to a less distended configuration in the direction toward the ullage. With these constructions, the stored energy membrane is typically used at high extensions over a significantly large portion of the pressure-deformation curve.
For good performance, the elastomeric membrane materials selected for construction of the stored energy membrane must have good memory characteristics under conditions of high extension; good resistance to chemical and radiological degradation; and appropriate gas permeation characteristics depending upon the end application to be made of the device. Once an elastomeric membrane material is chosen that will optimally meet the desired performance requirements, there still remain certain limitations to the level of refinement of the delivery tolerances that can be achieved using the rigid ullage configuration. These result primarily from the inability of the rigid ullage to conform to the shape of the elastomeric membrane near the end of the delivery period. This nonconformity can lead to extended delivery rate tail-off and higher residual problems when extremely accurate delivery is required. For example, when larger volumes of fluid are to be delivered, the tail-off volume represents a smaller portion of the fluid amount delivered and therefore exhibits must less effect on the total fluid delivery profile, but in very small dosages, the tail-off volume becomes a larger portion of the total volume. This sometimes places severe physical limits on the range of delivery profiles that may easily be accommodated using the rigid ullage configuration.
As will be better appreciated from the discussion which follows, the apparatus of the present invention provides an elongated, unique, disposable fluid dispenser of simple but highly reliable construction that may be adapted to a wide variety of end use applications. A particularly important aspect of the improved apparatus is the incorporation of conformable ullages made of yieldable materials which uniquely conform to the shape of the stored energy membrane as the membrane distends and then returns to a less distended configuration. The conformable ullages are uniquely contained within contiguous chambers and are free to move from one chamber to another as the stored energy membrane distends and then returns to a less distended configuration. This novel construction, which permits the overall height of the device to be minimized, will satisfy even the most stringent delivery tolerance requirements and uniquely overcomes the limitation of materials selection. Further, a plurality of subreservoirs can be associated with a single ullage thereby making it possible to incorporate a wide variety of delivery profiles within a single device.
Another useful liquid delivery device is that described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,896 issued to Harris. This device comprises a multidose syringe having the same general appearance as a pen or mechanical pencil. The device is specifically adapted to provide for multiple measured injections of materials such as insulin or human growth hormones.
Still another type of liquid delivery device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,745 issued to Rex et al. This device is, in principle, constructed as a hypodermic syringe, but differs in that it enables dispensing of a predetermined portion from the available medicine and in that it dispenses very accurate doses.
The present invention seeks to significantly improve over the prior art by providing a novel fluid delivery device which is compact, is easy to use by ambulatory patients, and is eminently capable of meeting the most stringent of fluid delivery tolerance requirements.